Flip The Script
by seddie4ver
Summary: What happens when two infamous heart-breakers cross paths? WAR. Who will win? Or maybe it's a tie. I don't even know! (I REALLY DONT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL.) A little bit of "cursing".


This is inspired by the song Flip The Script by Prima J. I love them. Love it? Review. Hate it? Review. Read it? Review. Breathing? Review.

**_Song Lyrics_**

* * *

**_Yesterday told myself that I would do it alone_**

**_Don't never let nobody mess up my flow_**

**_I'm good with me_**

"Sorry, but its not working out." I said to yet another guy who fell into the category of "**ex-boyfriend**". It was almost sad because he kinda seemed like a nice guy. That makes 4 guys in almost 5 months. It wasn't because I was mean, I just didn't want to fall in love. It's a scary thing and what's even scarier is, they could fall out of love with you and then your just empty and broken. I'm perfectly fine just the way I am. Not caring about the hell and broken hearts left in my wake.

**_Not saying love aint nothing I aint felt before_**

**_Now I'm bugging waiting here on your call _**

**_No it couldn't be _**

_10 minutes. 15 minutes. 16.5 minutes._ My gosh is he ever going to call me? I was annoyed now. He told me he'd call and he's not. I'm over thinking this maybe it's because, this is the first guy that's interested me since I got to this school. I groaned in frustration and threw my phone on the bed. As I began to walk away, it started vibrating and ringing "**I don't need, I don't want anymore, ****homework, Got enough on my plate don't need more, homework"**" I ran to my bed and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I said trying not sound out of breath. "Hey Rocky." I smiled stupidly at 2 words. A zoo started rumbling deep inside the pit my stomach, inflaming my soul. What the hell happened to me?**  
**

**___This is where your girl start acting crazy  
_**

**___This is what you hear on the radio  
_**

**___This is why I'm stressin', creepin', stalking  
_**

**___Steady checkin' who you talkin' to, I really didn't get it before_**

Who's this hoe? I was glaring at her talking and laughing with the guy that broke all my rules. Shit, this is jealousy. Something I never felt. Something I didn't **want** to feel. The bell rang and I understood why I was like this. I _**cared**. _I cared about this little bastard. He finished talking to her and I put my books in my locker and began to walk away casually. "Rocky!" I whipped around at the sound of my name being called. "Hey, 'sup?" I asked failing at sounding nonchalant. "Were you waiting for me? You've stood by your locker for like 10 minutes doing nothing." I rolled my eyes and realized I was caught. "No," I lied. "I was thinking really intently." I wanted to go because the zoo had come back and I didn't like the feeling. "Can I walk you to class?" He asked sweetly. My heart melted and I let out a shaky "Kay." I sniffed the rose that had been left in my locker today. I reread the note left with it. '_Saw this and thought of you gorgeous.' _I put it on my dresser and sighed. My god, I feel like a girl. A mushy, lovey, dovey, crappy girl. He's totally messed me up. He's playing my part of this play. I'm not supposed to feel like this. I don't want to feel like. Last time I felt like this I ended up crying in the girl's bathroom. This feelings suck and I hate it. I'll never be the same again.

**___But__ you flip the script look what you did to me  
_**

**___Flip the script, baby you killin' me  
_**

**___Flip the script  
_**

**___And I'll never be the same again, yeah, yeah_**

**_Cuz you flip my script, look what you did to me_**

**_Flip the script, baby you killin' me_**

**_Flip the script_**

**_And I'll never be the same again, yeah, yeah_**

I sat quietly in the library. Trying to pretend to read a book, trying to accept my facts. I'm ruined. I will never be the same way ever. I **love** him. I silently accepted this as I spun into a vortex of hate, pain, love, and self loath. I walked around and put my book back. I hate this. I hate love. I hate loving him. I hate hating that I love him, because I want to love loving him. Shit. I want to _love loving him._ I'm a freaking girl now. I was so deep in thought, I didn't feel two large arms circle my waist. I was about to yell when the perp whispered in my ear. "Sshhhh, It's just me." I relaxed in their grip and turned to face them. I smiled, despite myself. "Hi." I said simply. He grinned and kissed my cheek. "I never thought I'd see you in the library." He chuckled quietly at me. "I could the same about you." I returned. "Well, I saw you come in and I followed. You came and picked up some book that you were reading kinda furiously," He reached behind me and picked up the book I just put back. "_How To Fall Out of__ Love_?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "You're in love." Crap. I looked around and then settled on my shoes. "So, you know, my friend, and you know kinda needed help and you know... and um... I told her I would um read it to um help her." I tried. He picked up my chin with soft hands, forcing me to look at him. "Is she in love?" He asks me. I look at his deep chocolate orbs. "Yeah, but she's afraid to get hurt again." I was blushing and I didn't like it. "What makes her think he's going to hurt her? Maybe he's just as scared. Maybe he loves her too. Maybe he's too afraid to say so." I ran.

_**This ain't me  
**_

_**Damn you got me going outta control  
**_

_**I can't believe I'm really one of those hoes  
**_

_**No It couldn't be (couldn't be)**_

After that day in the library, we didn't talk. No texts, no calls, I couldn't face him. Maybe I had messed him up too. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him now. Someone would come along. Smarter, prettier, nicer, _thinner _and there would be nothing I could do about it. I knew it would happen because it's happened before, and that's exactly what I told him. Then, like I would've done the day I met him, I ran. Never looking back. Just like that night. I ran and never looked back. He chose her, he didn't want me, so I ran. I had nowhere to go, like I had nowhere to go that night, so I kept running. In circles. My entire life. Just running in circles, playing the same game, reading the same lines, over and over again. But, this, this situation, the game, these lines, they weren't mine, they were his. All I did was keep reading them, keep playing the game, the **wrong** way.

_**And no way (no way)  
**_

_**Could I be really catching feelings Oh no (Oh no)  
**_

_**It's like I can't imagine being solo  
**_

_**No I'm good with me**_

I wanted to be me again. Just me. Not this crappy, icky, lovey girl. I was slowing morphing back into myself. Back into comfort and normalcy, when I saw him with her. I was hurt. They were kissing, not kissing, but way too close for comfort, and something that normally wouldn't make give a second look, broke my heart entirely. He released her and turned to walk away when he saw me. He called out to me but his voice seemed so far away. Everything seemed so far. The room was quiet, I felt hot heat rise in me, and then stop in my throat, ropes in my stomach began to tighten, my lungs closed up, and I felt burning tears rush to my eyes. I ran, like I should, I needed to. I had no choice. I keep running, out the school doors. My heart was beating so fast. I heard something following me. Breathing. Someone following my, against my heart and my head I turn to look and I him. Panting, closely behind me. I want to scream at him, for making me feel this way again.

**___This is where your girl start acting crazy  
_**

**___This is what you hear on the radio  
_**

**___This is why I'm stressin', creepin', stalking  
_**

**___Steady checkin' who you talkin' to, I really didn't get it before_**

He reached me not saying a word. Nothing was said. The ony thing that could be heard was our heavy breathing. "Listen." He started. "I don't know what you saw. But, I can guarantee you it's not at all what you think it was." I rolled my eyes but he continued. "Let me say what I wanted to say that day in the library. I love you." My breath caught in my throat again. "I'm not supposed to, your supposed to fall for me and then I'm supposed to leave. But, you did it. You flipped my script and I was so scared, and now I'm not. Then you ran, in the library you ran away, and I couldn't tell you." I stared at him, waiting for him to crack a smile or laugh, nope, no "GOTCHA!", he wasn't playing. "I-I love you too." I mumbled. He looked at me, probably searching for the same thing on my face that I searched for on his.

**___But__ you flip the script look what you did to me_**

**___Flip the script, baby you killin' me  
_**

**___Flip the script  
_**

**___And I'll never be the same again, yeah, yeah_**

**_Cuz you flip my script, look what you did to me_**

**_Flip the script, baby you killin' me_**

**_Flip the script_**

**_And I'll never be the same again, yeah, yeah_**

I kissed him. Or he kissed me. I don't care. All I know is that we kissed, and liked it. It wasn't awkward, it was warm and sweet. Loving. I loved it. I loved him. I loved loving him. His hand encircled my waist like they did that day in the library. "I love you so much." I whispered. I was still afraid, but I wasn't afraid to tell him. "I love you so much." He repeated to me. One question still hung in the air like mistletoe. "Who was that girl?" He sighed. "My friend, I asked her what to do because, I fell, in love and I was scared. She told me to tell you, to kiss you, to show you I cared." I didn't give two shits anymore. I just knew that he was mine, or I was his, we are each others. I also knew he loved me, and I loved him. I cared to much to be scared.

**_I said I never say never_**

**_But ya got me Flippin Flippin up_**

**_Ohh baby why'd you have to give me_**

**_Give me lovin oh no (oh no)_**

**_Now I'll never be the same again_**

**_I said I never say never_**

**_But ya got me Flippin Flippin up_**

**_Ohh baby why'd you have to give me_**

**_Give me lovin oh no (oh no)_**

**_Now I'll never be the same again_**

Then we were a couple. Something we both hated, no matter what. After explaining both of our horrible past experiences with love, we understood. We were closer. Monday was scary. I met him outside the school. Our reputations were about to be broken, unattainable girl and a heartbreaker, were about to become a couple. Once we walked in, hand in hand, I heard gasps and whispers. He walked me to my locker and we talked, about nothing in particular. He gave me a kiss, creating, more gasps and whispers, and we parted ways. By first period everyone was probably making bets about who would break whose heart. I knew some money was on him because they knew he could snap a heart in seconds. I also knew money was on me because, I turned down _and_ broke hearts. Like it was a game. A game I always won. But, here I am, caught in a tie, sudden death, overtime. Who will win?

**_This is where your girl start acting crazy  
_**

**_This is what you hear on the radio  
_**

**_This is why I'm stressin', creepin', stalking  
_**

**_Steady checkin' who you talkin' to, I really didn't get it before_**

I could tell he didn't get it either. Why we felt this way, how we could feel this way, why couldn't we run from it. That was something we talked about openly, why this was what it is. For some reason, it made me love him more, knowing I wasn't alone in my run **from** love. "You didn't give him the bracelet back?" He asked. I laughed at the story I had retold. "Why would I? He gave it to me! He said I could keep it." He laughing at this now. "Okay, I have something worse." I pulled his sweater sleeves over my hands and leaned in. "Go." That was what we were doing. Retelling stories of the unfortunate people who we called "**exes**" "I dumped her, the day after her cat died, the week before her birthday." He rolling on my bed laughing and I was laughing too. To most people it seems cruel, but to us, its normal. "Oh, you suck!" I playfully hit his shoulder. "But, I can top that." He was challenging me, and I was going to win. "Shoot." I cleared my throat, like I was giving a presentation. "I broke up with him," I paused. "Over text," He was chuckling. "On our 2 month anniversary," He was laughing, but there was more. "Which was his birthday," His face was completely red now. "I pawned the necklace he gave me, with "I Love You" engraved in the heart." I finished and he was on the floor, chortling. "You win," He said breathlessly. "You win." I won. How?

**___But__ you flip the script look what you did to me_**

**_Flip the script, baby you killin' me  
_**

**_Flip the script  
_**

**_And I'll never be the same again, yeah, yeah_**

**_Cuz you flip my script, look what you did to me_**

**_Flip the script, baby you killin' me_**

**_Flip the script_**

**_And I'll never be the same again, yeah, yeah_**

With our fingers interlaced we came in on Wednesday laughing. It's been like 3 days and people still gasp and whisper. I can't lie, if I knew me I would do the same thing. I would've never expected to be in this postition, with this person, I would be shocked. We're exactly the same person, which was why I never expected this. I thought I'd end up with some mega jock who thinks he's better than everyone else, then I'd get him by ripping his pathetic heart into peices. But, I don't want this pathetic heart to be ripped into peices. I didn't want _my_ heart ripped into peices. I think he knew this too, this exact same thing. He was as scared as I was. He didn't want to get hurt either, this wasn't him either. He was probably thinking the same thing I was. Maybe that's why we fit so perfectly together. Maybe that's why we ended up together. I wasn't another girl to him. I wasn't just another game, a tally on the wall, a new actress in his script. I was more. I was the only living person who could match up to him, who knew the game just as well as he did. He would never be same either.

**_This is where your girl start acting crazy  
_**

**_This is what you hear on the radio_**

After 2 months I knew I was in too deep to get myself out. I loved him so much and I didn't care. I wasn't scared, I didn't hide it. He didn't either. He told me he loved me all the time, whenever he could, and I did the same. I hugged and kissed him, and I didn't care who saw. It was love. That was all I needed.

"I love you Rocky." He smiled as he laid down next to me.

"I love you too, Deuce." I grinned and pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

* * *

AWWWW! How cute! They find love! Everyone deserves love. Okay? So your job is to REVIEWW MEH! i will luv u 5eva if yuh review mii! PROMISE RULERZZ! CIAO 4 NOW. (another story is on the way! keep 2 eyes out RULERZZ)


End file.
